ozmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
OZMAFIA!! (Visual Novel)
"Our heroine awakes to find herself in an unfamiliar land. She has no memories at all, not even knowing her own name. To make matters worse, the first person she meets is out to kill her. Our heroine runs for her life through the unknown streets, only to run headfirst into another stranger. Fortunately for her, this man is the don of the mafia, Famiglia Oz. With no love for would-be murderers of innocent women, he drives off her attacker and takes her underneath his famiglia’s wing. This is hardly the end of her troubles, however. Famiglia Oz is but one of many different mafia famiglie in town, and bitter conflicts for territory rage eternally between them all. Only on Sundays does peace return to the town by a mutual compromise, and come the next day the battles continue anew as if they had never ceased. It is in this war-torn town that our rootless heroine must find her way. Who amongst the mafias simply seeks to use her for their own ends, and who can she truly come to trust... and even love?" OZMAFIA!! (オズマフィア) is an otome visual novel developed by Dramatic Create and Poni-Pachet. The visual novel was first released for PC in June 2013 and later for PlayStation Vita in February 2015. An English version has also been released on PC through Steam on April 29, 2016. The visual novel also has a manga adaption, and received a short anime adaption during Summer 2016. Plot Rules and Info about the town This part includes spoilers * The Sunday Compromise was formed after the war. The compromise states that no violence shall be committed on Sunday by anyone within the town. Going against this would result in severe punishment. * It’s a law for all members of the mafia to be always armed. * The church is never locked. * Oz Famiglia Members tend to avoid Oscar Wilde. * The territories, possibly the famiglie, were only formed after the war. The war most likely involved the incident of the One Eyed-Piper, who suddenly didn’t reject the idea of weapons anymore. This is due to Soh having cursed him by putting voices in his head that torment him. * The middle of the town is called “Town Plaza” which is the common ground of the town. From there different colored brick ways lead to different famiglia estates. Walking through this place before entering another territory is a symbol of no ill-intent. From there,different colored brick paths lead to different estates. The Oz one is Red, while the Grimm one is emerald colored. * Oscar Wilde used to be a mafia, but disbanded as they didn’t agree to the violence. Since then they have taken over the burial service and continue as a “Salon”. * Every year the Meteor Shower Gathering is celebrated, always hosted by a different family. It is described as a festival for the wizard/King of the tower. On that day people can wish for something from the shooting stars. * Each year there is a beauty pageant for both males and females, each family sponsoring the festivals. There are a lot of festivals made available from the families for the residents. Oz usually only contributes with money for the female beauty pageant, but with Fuka they are able to compete. * During Festivals the don and consigliere are treated as guests of honor and have to be present during the opening and ending ceremony. * Each month Robin Hood comes to the famiglie and checks on them. * The Legend of the King in the tower describes that anyone who reaches the top and meets the king shall be granted a wish. This sadly isn’t possible as the tower doesn’t have a door, only five rectangular slots with the names of the Families written near them. * Oz is one of the bigger mafias and has the most territory while Anderson has the least people. Grimm has lost a lot of territory after the war and the incident of Hamelin. * The Wolf Gang residents live outside the town walls. They plague every family and are considered invaders. * After the Grand Ending, everyone believes it was Kyrie’s wish to bring everyone back. * It’s usual for parents with a newborn to come to the Don of their family and have them name their child. * For men the brand of the Family is normally above their heart and for women on their right wrist. It is possible to change affiliations, but the old mark has to be cut out before joining the new famiglia. * The town is still busy at night, especially on Sundays. * The town has a part which is called “Slums”. In this area live people who object against the rules of the ruling class, and it’s considered the breeding ground of criminals. * The letter sent to the families in the Epilogue: “To the ageless rulers: the die is cast. You advance your pawns, seeking blood for blood, fighting fire with fire. The true rule who brings this gun-laden farce to an end will obtain what they desire.” Easter Egg * If you try to name the Heroine Dorothy during the main game, Kyrie will ask the heroine if she truly doesn’t remember anything, to which she replies that she doesnt. He asks her to use a different name, as this name is precious to him. Gallery Trivia * Category:OZMAFIA!! (Visual Novel)